twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bill94545/Charlie
This is funny the Cullin clan are all off to visit the Denali Coven for aweek whats funny about it i will be spending the week with Charlie this something i never did when i was living with him in his house.Nessie and i are staying behind because she has school still and Jacob couldn't go on the visit and being without Niessie for week would be so painfull.I don't mind not going it seems there alot to do here without Edward and my family i know there up there so they can hunt bears and have fun i don't mind missing thats so much i know the boys will have fun thats what counts.Anyway its time Charlie and i had a sit down of sorts clear the air as it were .There are thing he should know bout but doesn't want to ask me need to know things .So this week will talk alittle bit and see what happens poor Charlie i almost feel sorry for him but hes a big boy now and should handle it well lets hope.I called my dad to tell him i'll have sometime for him this weekend i know he's alone with Sue out of town so i will cook for him tonight which is wired seeing how i down eat human food anymore but it will be fun like old times.I come over to Charlies house friday night after hes done with work .Bella come on in i'm so happy to see you he hugs my cold body i'm wearing a big coat so i won't feel like ice to him but by now he's use to it but never says anything about it .I cook him a big dinner waiting for him to be done we have some small talk about Nessie hows her school and why shes not with me now.Dad i wanted to talk with you alone and tell you some stuff i think it would good for you to know.Charlie then stands up and says please Bella if this is need to know things i'm happy not knowing its ok really i don't need or want this .Charlie you need to listen to me now you'll be happy you did .Ok Ok Bella have it your way then tell me if you must. Ok dad heres the deal i think you know this already but he goes anyway I'll start with Nessie shes really Edwards and my daughter i'' think you've known this already but i wanted to set the record straight.I wanted you to know for sure in case anything should happen .Like what Charlie askeds .In turth i don't see anything happening bad just wanted you in the loop i know you feel that i keep you out of it alot and it is for your own good i don't like keeping secrets but its for the best.Then Charlie askeds why say anything now I guess i'm in the mood to talke with yoau and your my dad i think you need to know somethings .Your not a wolf like Jacob are you ? Dad do i look like a wolf to you ? Well Bella no you don't just thought i'd ask is all.Bella you know you can never tell your mother any of this now don't you shes not strong enough for anything like this ,yeah i know dad shes nothing like you are or as strong which is ok by me .Bella my i ask you something now and please do get mad at me ok ? Sure dad go ahead i'll try and give you an answer .Then Charlis says tell me why you married Edward when you were so young ?Oh dad thats an easy one he is my life i love him more than my own life and he had chosen me this plain girl from Arizona he wanted me only why he could have taken anybody else he wanted .and i wanted him as much as he wanted to be with me we are two halfs of a whole if that makes any sense to you dad.yes Bella it does if it makes you feel any better i do like Edward alot i know he cares for you and Nessie more than his own life .Oh dad you have no idea its more than that really it is he is why i am so happy now with my life .I love being a Cullen and having my new family that loves me back .Yeah i'm with you there the Cullen sure know how to grow on a preson he says with a smile i look at him and say your thinking of Alice now aren't you we both laugh yes Bella i was you know me all to well don't you ? Your right Charlie i guess i do but Alice is th best shes a great sister inlaw we have so much fun together .Charlie then says why isn't she a fashion modle? she sure has the looks for it and dresses like one .I think she just enjoys looking like one more than anything else.I'm sure your right Bella she is a good preson too.'' Category:Blog posts